The Faroe Isands
The Faroe Islands '''is a fan character for the anime series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers.The self-governing archipelago, also part of the Kingdom of Denmark. 'She doesn't have a confirmed birthday considering the controversy surrounding her discovery (The Irish monks or Norse Vikings) but she was born around the '''9th century '( 800s). ' Although now she is apart of '''Denmark',she has also been under Norway's rule. Her human name is Abeline Holm '''and her human age is '''17-18. Appearance She has long blonde hair that falls to her waist. The right side of her hair tends to be spiky due to her mountains and cliffs, while the left has a curl similar to New Zealand's due to the Irish monk saying he saw an 'Island of Sheep'. Her eyes are a deep blue/purple. She's 5'5'' which is around 167cm. She wears her islands native dress and mountain boots because of her rugged mountains. She is also seen to have a pet sheep named Kin no hana '''(Gold Flowers). Personality/Interests She enjoys fishing,knitting and is seen to have a soft spot for the different types of art. Due to her isolation on the islands and the fact she's self-governing, she is similar to '''Iceland and Norway personality wise at first. She is quite stubborn and feels that she isn't heard despite having a seat in the Nordic Council as members of the Danish delegation. She enjoys talking strolls on her open fields and sitting on her shores. Denmark has noticed her talking to multiple seals (The legend of Kópakonan) and this causes him to react like America does when he sees England with his magical creatures. Once you get to know her she can become similar to Denmark. ''' Relationships '''Denmark- '''The Faroe Islands have been under Danish control since 1388 to which she officially was under his rule in 1814. He is often asking her to move into the Nordic Household to which she always denies it. They are very close since he technically protects her from outside problems but she feels like seeing him everyday would be annoying. She doesn't admit it but she see's him like the older brother she never had. She sometimes subtly brings up her independence in conversations but he often purposely ignores it or doesn't even notice. '''Norway- '''Norway ruled over The Faroe Islands with Denmark until 1814 when he fell under Sweden's rule. He often brought up that his people were the ones to discover her and denied that she was discovered by Irish monks. During her older years Faroe had acted similar to '''Finland in the case of her living with Norway. She often tried avoiding him and was determined to gain independence. In modern time he can be seen trying to help her with magic and getting in touch with her mythological creatures. Iceland- '''Faroe has lived in the same household as him for countless decades. She is slightly older that him due to the fact she was found earlier since she's closer to Norway than he was. She loves annoying him only for him to retort with how he has his independence while she is 'Still under that stupid Dane's rule'. '''Russia- '''Russian importers have flocked to the Faroe Islands to secure some much needed seafood as a result of Russia's ban on food imports from the '''US, Canada, Australia, '''the '''EU '''and Norway'. Russia has wanted to strengthen the relationship between the two and has been.Despite how much it scares the other Nordics (mostly '''Finland'). Finland- '''Finland won against Faroe in soccer (UEFA Euro) 1-0. Faroe was in Group F along with '''Finland, Hungary, Romania, Greece, and Northern Ireland. 'Sweden-' The two aren't really close but are on speaking terms. They have went against each other in FIFA in which he won 2-0. 'Greece- '''Despite not being famous in FIFA soccer, Faroe has beaten Greece once before. '''England- ' In WWII Britain soldiers settled on her islands and did actually end up building one of her airports.